


The French Countryside

by Tree_Hugger_Lez_Lover



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, First Date, Friends to Lovers, Romance, after the series, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tree_Hugger_Lez_Lover/pseuds/Tree_Hugger_Lez_Lover
Summary: We find Jane and Maura in the middle of their trip to Paris.  Jane has an idea for a day trip.
Relationships: Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	The French Countryside

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! This was written a few nights ago when I couldn't sleep at all. I'm finding that writing is very therapeutic and a great escape. Third story (not inspired by a song this time!) - first attempt at a sex scene, so bear with me pretty please. I've always been so impressed by the authors on here who can write them with such grace, great description, and flow. Hope you all are doing well. As someone in my wife's family once said, "Keep your peckers up!" And of course, all mistakes are my own.

The golden morning light streamed into Jane’s hotel window, gently rousing her from a restful night of sleep. Jane switched off the alarm set on her phone that was due to go off in a few minutes. She rolled onto her back and reflected on the past two weeks of her vacation in Paris with Maura. They had gone to museums, restaurants where they had four course meals, cafés, and even took a cooking class. Jane felt a depth of happiness that she hadn’t felt in a long time. She felt more relaxed and at peace than she could ever remember before. It was as if the sparkle in her eye that had been lost somewhere in the long hours of work and life had finally returned. 

Feeling excited for the day she had planned for them, Jane hopped out of bed and started to make coffee. Although she wasn’t thrilled about the expense, it actually turned out to be a great idea that Maura had to rent a two bedroom apartment for their stay. They had a kitchen so they could make lunches when they didn’t feel like going out or to store their leftovers in the fridge. 

“Good morning, Jane,” Maura chirped happily as she made her way from her bedroom to the kitchen.

“Morning, Maura,” Jane replied cheerfully. “I hope I didn’t wake you.”

Maura shook her head no and just smiled.

Jane placed a cup of coffee in front of the doctor, rubbing her arm gently before making her way to the balcony with her own cup of coffee. They had fallen into an easy morning routine. Jane would make the coffee, take a cup out to the balcony to enjoy it while watching the sunrise, and Maura would sit at the kitchen table and journal about their adventures from the previous day. After Maura was done writing, she would join Jane on the balcony and they would discuss their plans for the day.

Although Jane wasn’t journaling, she was reflecting quite a bit more than she had back in Boston. There never seemed to be enough time to be introspective and sit with her thoughts. At least not between her job and family. She enjoyed these quiet mornings when she was able to think. 

And the main thing on her mind was just mere feet from her, sitting at the kitchen table. She and Maura had grown close over the years, yes, but this trip seemed to cement something in Jane’s mind. Maybe not her mind, but rather her heart. Something that had been blossoming over the years, but from fear, distraction, bad timing, or a million different excuses she had given herself, she never gave herself permission to realize its potential. She hoped that today would change that.

As if Jane’s thoughts materialized her, Maura came out onto the balcony and took a seat beside Jane.

“I hope I’m not disturbing you. You seem like you’re deep in thought,” the doctor observed.

Jane turned to her and was speechless for a moment. When had Maura started to glow? She always thought the woman was gorgeous, but she seemed to be radiating this morning. Maybe the trip to Paris had been good for both of their souls.

Jane shook her head, trying to concentrate on the matter at hand.

“No, Maur’. Just caught up in my thoughts again,” Jane replied, skirting around giving the full truth. For the moment at least. 

“So, I was thinking maybe we could follow my lead for the day,” the detective proposed.  
Maura’s face changed from concern to excitement. 

“Of course!” the doctor agreed. “What did you have in mind?”

“Well...” Jane dragged out, “I was thinking we could stop by that bakery you like and get some bread. Go next door to the cheese shop and get some cheese and meats. Then grab a bottle of wine. We can take one of these blankets in the apartment and go have a picnic in the countryside. I didn’t have a particular spot planned, but I figured we can just drive until we find a spot we like and pull over. What do you think?” 

If Jane thought Maura looked excited before, she wasn’t sure how to describe her reaction now. The doctor’s eyes shone brightly and her smile widened. She sat up, perched at the edge of her seat, the morning light no match for her glow.

“That sounds like such a lovely idea, Jane! The weather is going to be perfect for a picnic!” Maura exclaimed.

Before she could stop herself, the words were already out of her mouth -

“Great, it’s a date!” Jane declared.

Maura’s eyes grew wide in surprise.

“I – I’ll go get changed,” Maura stuttered.

Before Jane could say anything else, Maura left the balcony to go get dressed in her room. With a sigh, Jane proceeded to do the same in her own room. 

Maura closed the door behind her and leaned her back against it for a moment. Her mind was racing. Did Jane mean an actual date? Or did she just mean that it was a plan? Or could Jane be ready to take the next step in their relationship, too? Lately, as Maura would journal in the mornings about their adventures from the previous day, she had began to notice she was writing as if something had shifted in their dynamic. She was noticing that their time together in Paris was feeling a lot like they were already dating. It didn’t matter if they were dining in restaurants where the prices weren’t on the menu or they were sipping coffee at a sidewalk café. Things felt more intimate since they had made their trip overseas. And the doctor was beginning to hope for things she hadn’t fully allowed herself to hope for before.

They met back in the kitchen 30 minutes later, dressed casually for an afternoon of driving, the air around them still slightly heavy with Jane’s words and Maura’s hopes. They exchanged timid smiles.

“So, I have packed everything we need. A blanket, some wine glasses, plates, forks, knives, napkins...I think the whole kit and caboodle,” Jane explained as she showed Maura the backpack she made up.

“Looks perfect, Jane,” praised the doctor.

\----------------

Over the next hour or so, they gathered their supplies from the local shops. They selected a baguette from the bakery, an assortment of cheeses and meats, and a light wine to accompany their selections. 

They started their drive out of the city into the winding countryside. The sun was shining, they had the windows down, and they were enjoying the breeze in their hair. Jane was grateful for having the windows down. It made conversation impossible without yelling across the car at each other, which neither of them felt like doing. So they just enjoyed the easy silence with each other while taking in the beautiful views of the rolling landscape.

Jane, always one for more action over words, felt as if it was time. While they were on a particularly straight piece of highway, she reached for Maura’s hand. Maura instantly entwined their fingers together. Just as Maura was turning her head to look at their hands entwined, Jane brought up the doctor’s soft hand to her lips and kissed the back of it. 

Maura’s stomach dropped. She felt her face flush. She couldn’t believe what just happened. Yes, Jane had called this a date, but part of her thought it was a saying. The other part of her ached for it to be true.

Maura had wanted to pursue a romantic relationship with Jane before their vacation. She had thought about it for years. But now that it was just the two of them – no jobs, no family, no distractions, the pull was turning from a want into a need. She knew that no one else could ever measure up to her detective. Jane was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. And now here they were, on the verge of something extraordinary.

The doctor ran her thumb across the back of Jane’s hand and just beamed at her. Jane braved a peak over Maura’s way and a wave of relief hit her. “Okay,” Jane thought. “Maybe this isn’t one-sided. Maybe the feelings are mutual.”

Jane pointed to a spot up the road. Seeming to understand, Maura nodded. Jane pulled over the car, rolled up the windows, and grabbed the supplies, food, and wine. They had ended up at a flower covered meadow, overlooked by the mountains. They walked a few minutes, giving them some privacy from the road. Jane laid down the blanket and started to unpack the food. Maura started working on the wine, pouring two small glasses.

They smiled at each other shyly. Giggling as they drank their wine and ate their picnic.

Maura scooted closer to Jane on the blanket and rested her head on the detective's shoulder. 

“You know,” Maura mused, “Out of all of the dates I’ve ever been on, this is my favorite.”

“Yeah?” Jane queried.

Maura turned towards Jane fully and looked into her eyes. The doctor licked her lips as her eyes traveled to Jane’s lips. Their breathing suddenly got heavier as their breath mingled, just inches apart.

“Yeah,” Maura whispered as she captured Jane’s lips in the softest, slowest kiss.

It took Jane a moment to respond. Years of wanting to kiss this woman right in front of her – her brain had short circuited when their lips met.

Jane moaned as Maura sought entrance into her mouth. They slowly explored each other’s mouths. Maura gently bit Jane’s lip as they parted. 

Their breathing was heavy as they leaned their foreheads against each other. Jane started to kiss Maura’s ear, sucking on her earlobe, which drove the doctor wild. Maura tangled her hands in Jane’s curls as Jane started to kiss down her neck.

Jane pulled back for a moment and looked into Maura’s eyes.

“Is this okay,” Jane asked, concerned.

“Yes, please don’t stop, Jane,” Maura panted. 

Maura felt as if she was on fire. Here was this woman that she was crazy about. Kissing her, touching her. She felt herself tremble.

Jane kissed Maura again, this time not as soft. This time it was full of years of need, of want, of pent up yearning. Maura kissed her back with the same fervor. The doctor ended up pulling the detective down on top of her as she laid back on the blanket.

Jane supported herself above Maura with her right arm. She watched the doctor’s reactions as her left hand roamed over her body. She started by running the back of her hand down Maura’s neck. She slid her hand further down to her breast, giving it a gentle squeeze. Maura’s back arched. She continued down to Maura’s toned stomach, to the back of her thigh, back to her breast. 

Maura was growing wetter by the moment. She needed Jane to make love to her and she needed it to happen now. Her breathing was becoming more rapid and she tried to calm herself down. But she couldn’t. Jane was driving her crazy. Even with her touch over the doctor’s clothes, she felt as if Jane’s touch would be burnt into her memory. 

“Please, Jane, please,” Maura begged.

Jane slowly unbuttoned the doctor’s jeans and slid down the zipper. Not one to deny the good doctor, she slid her fingers into wet heat. They both moaned. Maura pulled Jane into a searing kiss and Jane began circling Maura’s sensitive clit.

Maura cried out. 

Jane continued to slowly circle Maura’s clit as the doctor kissed her, occasionally breaking the kiss to moan when Jane hit an extra sensitive spot. Jane held her close as she brought Maura higher and higher, their legs tangled together, their breath mingling as Maura panted and moaned through her ecstasy.

“Jane...Jane...” Maura moaned. Nobody had ever made love to her like this before. Slowly breaking her down and building her back up. 

Jane was in awe of how beautiful Maura looked while writhing beneath her. She loved seeing her throw her head back, exposing her neck to Jane’s lips for kissing and sucking. She had never felt closer to the doctor, more connected. She loved how they moved together and how their bodies were in sync. It was as if they had been making love for years.

“I’m here, baby, I’ve got you. Come for me, Maur’,” Jane encouraged.

Jane kept the slow, steady pace. Maura grabbed her back, pulling her impossibly closer. Jane started to rotate her hips, adding pressure and keeping time with her fingertips. 

That was Maura’s breaking point. She held Jane close to her as she came, pressing up into Jane.

“Oh my God! Oh my God! Jane! Jane!” Maura exclaimed.

The doctor shook for a few moments after, feeling absolutely seen, touched, cared for. Jane continued to hold her as she came down from her high.

Jane kissed the side of Maura’s head.

“I love you, Maura,” Jane whispered.

Maura smiled, grabbed Jane’s hand, and kissed the back of it, echoing the gesture that cemented the change in their relationship.

Maura sighed contentedly, her heart bursting that she could now love Jane fully and said, “I love you, Jane.”


End file.
